


Persephone and Hades AU

by gives_you_hell



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: Literally the title with Robbe as Persephone and Sander as Hades.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Persephone and Hades AU

Persephone and Hades AU

It was another normal day spent collecting flowers. Even though he couldn’t complain, Robbe had to admit that his life was pretty monotonous thanks to his mother's overprotectiveness. It only took two attempts of courtship by the other gods for his mom to take him far away from Olympus. He spent his days in his mothers camp with Nymphs. Still, he couldn’t complain because he led a good but boring life. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that is supposed to change that same day, thanks to a certain underworld king who, like many others, was captivated by Robbe’s beauty and kindness. There was something about him, his aura, that was just intoxicating to Sander. In the beginning, he just watched over the other god, thinking that after observing closer for a few weeks he would turn into the typical god that he hated so much, but he proved himself wrong. The more he watched Robbe, the more he felt like he could actually love someone. Now, the boy’s mother was a problem, since she kept him in the gardens where she could keep an eye on him, keeping out anyone who thought about taking her boy. Sander saw this as a challenge to get to know the boy who he had grown fond of in just a few weeks. He knew that even if he managed to get into the garden it would be impossible to get to know him if his mother was near, but finally, today is going to be the day would finally speak to him instead of lurking from the shadows. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbe was in his mother’s camps, laying on the ground just enjoying the sun when suddenly the ground underneath him disappeared, the last thing he remembers feeling like he was falling before waking up in a strange place. At first he thought that maybe he was in the realm of dreams, but usually he has a better control of it, or he at least feels like he knows where he is. But this was like nothing he has ever seen before. It felt like being inside of a gothic cathedral, with the high ceilings and the vitrals. It surely could have been a palace or a temple, and having visited the temples of a great load of the gods he could make a pretty good deduction of who could be the owner of this one. So he wasn’t exactly surprised when he saw the king of the underworld enter the rooms he was in.  
-What do you want from me?- he asked the second he saw Sander enter, not giving him time to speak.   
-Well, hello to you too, I’m- but Robbe cut him before he could continue.   
-Sander, God of the underworld, of course I know who you are. And I assume you know who I am giving that you were the one to kidnap me-   
-I don’t see it as a kidnapping-   
-So what do you call taking people hostage against their will?-   
-I am not kidnapping you, nor keeping you hostage-   
Robbe just looked at him with a face of someone who didn’t believe a word he had just heard.   
-So I can leave whenever I want -  
-Not exactly, don’t look at me like that you haven’t heard what I am going to propose- he moved closer to the bed where Robbe was sitting and offered his hand - Come -  
Robbe thought about his options, he could refuse whatever he was saying and just demand to be set free...or he could play Sander’s game and see where it takes him. And while the first was the rational choice, there was something about Sander’s words that captivated him. Maybe this could lead to something interesting, he could change his life a bit, besides it’s not like it would be a great idea to anger the king of the underworld. He took Sander’s hand and let him take the lead. They started walking trough long corridors, strangely enough there wasn’t anyone else in the castle, a thing that Robbe believed to had be done on purpose, this meant that Sander had a plan, and while for now it didn’t involve hurting him, but he wasn’t about to relax just cause Sander was beautiful and had been really sweet up until his point.   
They finally stopped in front of a wooden door in a secluded hallway, it didn’t look like anything special from the outside, and Robbe started to worry about what Sander's real intentions were. All his worries went away the second the door opened and he entered. He looked around in awe, the room was beautiful, unlike the rest of the hallways they had just been in. It was spacious and light, with high windows that gave the room a magical kind of glow, but the most beautiful part was the walls, which were full of drawings. It was like they represented a story, in the middle of the room there was a couch, Sander led them there and sat down. Robbe imitated him not knowing what to say, he just looked at Sander expentactly. But the other didn’t start talking, actually he looked kind of nervous, like he was having trouble finding his words, an image that was the total opposite of the Sander he had seen from afar in Olympus.   
-So... the windows are enchanted for the light or…- he just trailed off.  
-I suppose you don’t want to talk about the windows but why I invited you here-  
-I don’t recall being invited, more like forcefully brought- Sander just looked at him and continued talking like he hadn’t been interrupted.   
-I brought you here to make you a proposition, see Robbe I’m want to give you an opportunity to get away from your actual life which I now you hate-   
-How would you know I hate my life- but seeing the look that Sander gave him -It’s not that I hate but I feel like I’m trapped inside a bubble, I live by my mother’s rules and…-  
-Well, now you have the opportunity to get away, I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want, but I think you are the most beautiful creature to roam this earth and I would love to get to know you, I want to court you. And I knew that your mother doesn’t let anyone get close to you, hence the strange method to invite you here. But, I’ve watched you closely in the last few moments and I know you also want to get away. Obviously you can decline and I will take you back to your garden, so you can expend the rest of eternity taking care of flowers.   
To say that Robbe was shocked was an understatement, from all of the things Sander could have said to him, this never made it to his list. And he didn’t know what to say. Sander wanted to court him? Why? He didn’t know him at all? What were the chances of Robbe living up to that fantasy of him that he had created in his mind? It didn’t make any sense, Sander surely will be disappointed once he met him, on the other hand he could not let an opportunity like this pass by, even if it was not gonna last forever, at least for some months he could be free, it was a paradox really, that he thought that the moment he felt more free in his life was after being kidnapped.   
-I understand if your answer is no, or you need to think about it... - Sander added with sad eyes. -I know this was ridiculous, why would you want to stay here- But Robbe interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.   
-Ok, let’s do it-   
-What?-   
-You said you wanted to court me, I’m giving you permission to do so-  
-Really? Remember that you are not obligated. -  
-You said it yourself, it’s my chance to get away, besides it helps that you are handsome as fuck, so why not give it a try- Sander looked surprised but didn't say anything. - So… how do things work around here? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months passed, and honestly, Robbe couldn’t be happier. He didn’t think that being with could be that easy. Of course they had their disagreements, but for the first time in his life it felt like he was actually in control of his decisions, he no longer had to pretend to be someone he was not. But apparently, his mother didn’t think of it in the same way, rumours had reached the underworld about how she had abandoned her work in the camps looking for her son.   
-I’ve received a message from Zeus, apparently your mother believes that you are here against your will. She will not bring spring back until you are home. He has given me an ultimatum, you have to be back by nightfall or there will be consequences, trust Zeus to be vague as fuck-   
-How dare she do something like that, she is trying to manipulate me by killing innocents.-  
-Calm down, we will find a solution-  
-You know that she will never let me get back if I return, and I rather die than leave you-  
-There is no need to be dramatic, I’ve got an idea is not ideal, but it will do.- and gave him six pomegranate seeds. -For each of this that you eat you will have to expend a month in the underworld, that way you will have to come back. I love you Robbe and I want you to be my husband, my king…-  
That’s all it took for Robbe to take the seeds and eat them, before saying goodbye to Sander with a kiss.   
-I’ll see you in six months, my love.-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every October 22nd, Sander waited for his lover at the entrance of the garden, with a crown in his hands.   
-Excited to get back home.-   
-Finally, I’ve missed you- he would say with a kiss.   
-Well lead the way my king- he would say, taking off the flower crown he would wear during summer and putting on his rightful one.   
-Let’s go home-


End file.
